


how to save a life (or lives?)

by missfinniganmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfinniganmalfoy/pseuds/missfinniganmalfoy
Summary: Harry discovers stories of a fourth Malfoy; a child snatched prior to her attending Hogwarts. It is then he learns of a prophecy including this child, and suddenly the war might be over before it begins.Draco's always been alluring, but his mysterious past that Harry didn't know existed draws him closer to Draco. Can the Malfoy's really be trusted?What game is fate playing at?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	how to save a life (or lives?)

"Come one come all!" Sybill Trelawney invited her divination class into her classroom. The class collectively groaned, including Hermione. The only silent one was Draco Malfoy, who scarcely said much these days. With delayed steps they made their way into the divination room. 

"Today, the stars are telling us our astrological needs!" She said with a lopsided beam. 

"Ah, Mr Malfoy! I sense from your aura that you're a Gemini. Would I be correct?" Sybill asked. Harry's interest increased dramatically. Draco nodded tiredly, and rubbed furiously at his drooping eyes.

"Gemini is the sign of the twins. Do you have a twin?" Sybill inquired. Draco's head snapped up from the desk as he stared at his professor. Harry frowned. 

"I did." Draco whispered. "She left." Harry gasped. Malfoy had a twin? 

"Oh, that's dreadful dear. What's her name?" Sybill attempted to comfort the blonde.

"Her name was Teresa." Draco let out a humourless laugh. "She disappeared four days before our Hogwarts letters arrived. She was so lively. Wasn't like the rest of us. There's not a day where I don't miss her." Draco's eyes grew wet as he spoke about his sister for the first time in years. Harry bit his lip. It was so hard to restrain himself from throwing his arms around Malfoy.

"I'm sorry." Professor Trelawney said in sincerity. "Gemini's are often said to have two sides. I don't think you've trusted anyone since she left. Once you find someone you'd die for in a heartbeat, know that he's the one." 

"I'm sorry, he?" Draco looked confused. His cheeks were still wet, and his eyes were sparkling with tears. Harry hated himself for thinking that Malfoy looked beautiful in this moment.

"It wasn't a slip of the tongue. Once you find him, keep him. I have much to think about, class is dismissed.”

Students filed out and Harry debated on staying outside the classroom. 

"Harry? We've got a free period now. Ronald and I are going to the library to study." Hermione explained.

"Don't worry about me. I've got to do something first." The two lovebirds wandered off to the library. Harry watched as Draco slipped between the wave of students and scuttled off somewhere. 

Both of their hearts ached.

Harry headed off to the Headmistress's office. The gargoyles stared back at him, almost daringly. 

"Mister Potter?" Minerva stood behind an oblivious Harry.

"Oh, er Professor. I was wondering if we could talk in your office?" Harry said hopefully. Minerva gave him a thin lipped smile.

"Very well. Caramel sticks." The gargoyles moved aside faithfully and the two entered the heads office. 

"Take a seat." Minerva invited as she sat down herself. Harry sat down obediently.

"Professor, I was wondering if you knew anything about Teresa Malfoy?" Harry asked nervously. Minerva's brows shot up.

"Miss Malfoy? I haven't heard that name for a long time, my. Why do you ask?" Minerva wrung her hands together underneath the table.

"I'm just curious." Harry lied. Minerva watched him carefully.

"Very well. Teresa, oh never was there a finer girl. She was everything that a Malfoy was not, yet everyone accepted her, even the finest pure bloods. She had long hair, a golden sort of colour. Everywhere she went laughter followed. Oh, I'm sorry." Minerva dabbed at her leaking eyes.

"Oh, it's alright Professor, you don't have to continue." Harry said quickly at the sight of the strongest woman he knew tearing up.

"It's quite alright. Maybe I need to speak about her. Every Sunday she came to Hogwarts, and she knew every students name, their birthday, and never forgot to ask how they were. Teresa was the only person that Peeves would listen to. I'll never forget the day she disappeared." Minerva took a deep breath and swallowed.

"The Malfoys went to Hogsmeade to celebrate the twins first quidditch game. Teresa was a seeker, and she could beat anyone with her eyes closed. Draco always preferred chaser, and when she was taken," Minerva sniffled. "He took it upon himself to be a seeker. So he could be connected to her every time he played. The twins were at Ollivanders. They couldn't get their wands of course, but oh the sweethearts, they loved watching magic, and magic was always in the air at the wand shop." Harry felt tears in his own eyes.

"No one could have known that Death Eaters would attack. I was in Honeydukes, because I knew Teresa and Draco would be getting their Hogwarts letters any day now, and once it was confirmed they wouldn't leave each other's sides. Her favourite candy was chocolate frogs, perhaps the reason Draco throws up every time he tries to eat one. Don't look so surprised, Draco and I are quite close. So there I was, getting unworldly amounts of chocolate frogs, when I hear screams." Minerva shut her eyes tightly and it was evident on her features that she was reliving that day.

"I went outside, and saw the Malfoys in the wand shop. Narcissa, bless her, was holding hands with the twins. All four of them knew what was happening. They left the shop, and suddenly they were surrounded. I was too busy fighting off Death Eaters myself to see what happened next. When I knew the young wizards and witches around me were safe I glanced back at them, to see two Death Eaters disapperating with Teresa in their grip. All the Malfoys were shouting, and Lucius tried to go after them, but they had disappeared. Gone, without a trace." Minerva paused.

"No one else had been touched in that attack. The first attack in ten years, and everyone's favourite little witch was gone. The remaining Malfoys and I immediately went to Hogwarts. It was a Saturday, and no one understood why the Malfoys had come on Saturday instead of Sunday. I don't know a single student that didn't cry when the news of her kidnapping spread. Every teacher and all the seventh years searched the Hogwarts library. It was then, that an age old prophecy was discovered." Harry hid his shaking hands.

"The oldest book in the library was searched, and Madame Hooch, Teresa's untold favourite, found it." Minerva found a piece of parchment and scribbled out was seemed like a poem. "Forgive me, but I can't seem to say it." She slid the parchment across to Harry whose eyes read it eagerly.

'The one who is fair beyond measure,  
whose eyes are a priceless treasure.  
Golden locks and a matching smile,  
will be taken by a name so vile.  
The Dark Lord will rise with her at his side,  
unwilling but she takes it in her stride.  
As long as her brother has his life,  
she is willing to become his wife.' 

"Draco was inconsolable after that. To know that his twin sister was willing to suffer for him was too much. He shut everyone out. He stopped eating, thus his thin figure remains." Minerva explained with a sad smile.

"The Malfoys then explained to all the professors what their plan was. They intended to join the Dark Lord, in order to find information about Teresa. We all had our doubts, but a mothers love never wavers. No one trusted the Malfoys enough except to tell them the date of the wedding. The first of May. They weren't given a year, just a month and a date. Ever wonder why the first of May is a day off classes? That's the day that a remembrance festival is held. It's in Hogsmeade, and everyone is invited. Except students that didn't know her, of course." Harry had always been slightly puzzled by the first of May, but like the rest students that didn't personally know Teresa he had taken it for granted.

"We haven't stopped searching, and we don't intend to. If Teresa is found, dead or alive, the Malfoys will openly join our side in the war. If not, they will remain silent. I wish I had told you this sooner, as Voldemort having a wife in Teresa may be our downfall. She had trainer wands of course, and is the youngest person ever to produce a patronus. A baby fox. We don't know if she got a wand herself or is using someone else's. I don't believe I can continue talking about her. Mr Weasley was her best friend, and I'm sure he would tell you stories of her adventures. You may leave." Harry stood up slowly and trailed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry! Where were you? You missed Herbology. Blimey, Hermione was worried." Ron remarked as his best friend stepped through the portrait. He noticed Harry's shaken figure. "Mate? What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Harry? Are you alright? You look a bit peaky." Hermione fussed. 

"Ron, please tell me about Teresa." Harry pleaded, ignoring the questions.

"Wh-what? Whose Teresa?" Ron said weakly. 

"You know who she is. Come on Ron, please." Harry begged. Ron sighed.

"Teresa was my best friend. Four people in my family had a crush on her, can you believe it? There was Fred and George, now that caused some arguments. Percy liked her, can you believe it? I reckon it was her wild spirit. He liked that. Then, erm, there was me. But I don't like her anymore! It's been years, Mione!" Ron said hurriedly. Hermione smiled sadly, and patted Ron’s arm.

"Tell me about her Ron. Tell me about her adventures." Harry said desperately.

"She was so brilliant, Harry. You and her are so alike, sometimes I have to check I'm not speaking to her. She did these amazing impressions. Her one of Professor McGonagall had us in stitches every time. Man, I don't think there's been a day I haven't woke up thinking about what her next prank would be till I remembered. She was a wicked prankster, and she could even outprank the twins. Of course, they refused to prank her, because their pranks have a tendency to go wrong, and there was no way they'd risk hurting her. Sometimes I wonder if Fred and George think about what pranks they could have done when Teresa came to Hogwarts." Ron said with a sad smile.

Fred and George stepped through the portrait hole with goofy grins, clearly having just pranked someone. They strode over to the trio beaming.

"Well well well." Fred began.

"What's happening over here?" George took over. 

"Ron? Were you crying?" Fred asked in surprise. 

"Blimey, your eyes are all red." George did a double take.

"Don't tell me you got broken up with." Fred said with a shake of his head.

"Wouldn't be the first time." George chuckled.

"Nah, I've still got Hermione. We're just remembering someone." Ron explained. Fred and George raised an eyebrow in sync.

"Teresa." One word was all it took for the twins eyes to become glassy. Fred wiped furiously at leaking eyes and George sniffled loudly. 

"You should be remembering her all the time. Imagine if she was here with us. She'd be a Gryffindor for sure." George said tearfully.

"D'you still remember the prophecy, Ron? It's been imprinted in our minds ever since." Fred recalled.

"Course I do. The one who is fair beyond measure, whose eyes are a priceless treasure. Golden locks and a matching smile, will be taken by a name so vile. The Dark Lord will rise with her at his side, unwilling but she takes it in her stride. As long as her brother has his life, she is willing to become his wife. I'll never forget the stupid prophecy that took away my bestfriend." Ron blinked away tears.

"Remember the prank she tried to pull on us but Perce got it the way? The one with the paint bucket?" George giggled. Giggled. Harry looked at him in surprise but George was smiling at the ceiling.

"Oh that was brilliant. So what she did, our little Teresa, she put a bucket of paint above the door. Then, she called out to us so we would come through the door and be demolished by the paint. Our idiot of a brother decided that he wanted to see Teresa, so he came in to talk to her about Merlin knows what, and got the bucket dumped on him." Fred explained, a new kind of light in his eyes.

"You know what Perce did next?" George asked Harry.

"What did he do?" Harry asked eagerly.

"He laughed! Our Perce laughed! The pair couldn't stop laughing, and everytime she and Perce look at each other after that they started laughing for over a month!" George grinned.

"Mum didn't even mention how much it cost to clean the carpet!" Ron added. Fred shook his head.

"That's because we didn't pay for it. The Malfoys did, and Teresa made mum the fudge brownies. Oh Harry! Teresa's cooking was to die for! Better than mums, I'm telling you!" Fred said.

"It's true! D'you remember her syrup and apple cakes! They were the best!" George said. "I'd give my life to try them one more time, as long as I got to see her." George stopped smiling.

"We miss her, she was like our little sister. But we couldn't miss anyone more than Malfoy." Fred said with a drooping smile.

"Malfoy? Why would you miss Malfoy?" Harry said in surprise.

"He wasn't Malfoy back then. He was Draco, and he and Teresa were two halves of a whole. Ginny had the biggest crush on him." George explained.

"You wanna know what he said whenever she tried to kiss him?" Fred said with a wicked smile.

"What did he say?" Harry said, dying to know.

"He said he would sooner kiss Ron.” Fred said in amusement. Harry snorted in surprise.

"Malfoy said that?" Harry asked. George shook his head.

"Nah. Draco said it. Anyway, enough with all these feelings. Quidditch doesn't come naturally to all of us." George shook his head and the twins went straight out of the common room. Ron smiled.

"Ron, come on! Tell me more about the twins!" Harry begged. Ron shook his head.

"Don't know about you, but I'm much too tired. It's probably in the books, maybe Mione could tell you." Ron yawned as he trudged up the stairs.

"Herm!" Harry smiled charmingly.

"I wish I could, Harry, but You-Know-Who stole every book containing the two words Teresa and Malfoy. Who knows where he put them. Maybe you should head off to bed. It is rather late, after all." Hermione smiled sadly.

"Come on."


End file.
